Dream God
by Kathiryne777
Summary: What do you get when you mix Dream Hunters, a Skotos with a big ego problem, a beautiful CIA agent, an international spy, and one seriously annoyed Atlantean? Full Summary inside! Sherrilyn Kenyon fan fic, Dream Hunter, Solin Cantranides
1. Chapter 1

**Full Summary:**

**Born to a human mother, fathered by one of the most powerful Dream Gods, Solin Cantranides was welcomed no where. A renegade by even the Skoti's standards, no one could tame the angry spirit of Solin. Not even the tempting American CIA agent, Leah Benson. Begrudgingly, Solin surrenders to Agent Benson's wiles and together they begin an adventure to catch an embezzling spy within Solin's various businesses and partnerships. But when a lost prophecy turns up amid the escapade, the fate of the humanity lies in Solin's living or dying. Is Agent Benson up to the cynical, yet humorous derision of Solin's character, or will Solin go mad with desire and frustration for the quick witted Leah?**

**--**

_ Λέγεται ότι υπάρχει __skoti__, το ήμισυ του ανθρώπου, το μισό όνειρο θεό ότι θα ξανακερδίσει την πλήρη αθανασίας και να καταστρέψουν τον κόσμο. Ο μόνος τρόπος για να νικηθεί είναι για τη γυναίκα που κατέχει ονείρων του να τον σκοτώσει._

Solin Cantranides, playboy billionaire and all around jack-ass, every little girl's dream man. Yeah right, maybe if they had a thing for cold bastards who used women like they used toilet paper. If he even used toilet paper… That might explain half the crap that kept coming out of his mouth.

"Mr. Cantranides you must be aware that your collaboration is of the utmost importance. All we basically need is to find out some information." Leah huffed and blew a wayward strand of ebony hair out of her golden brown eyes. This man had been aggravating her and everyone else on her team for the last week.

"By doing what? Infiltrating and littering my businesses with your undercover agents? You're saying someone in my employment is betraying me right?" She nodded.

"Now if I can't trust my own staff, just how am I supposed to trust government agents, least of all American ones?" The corner of his mouth twitched upwards as he raked a heated gaze across her grey clad form. She moved to protest but Solin stopped her.

"I, however, would feel more secure if _you_were working under me Agent Benson. You look like someone I can trust." Not amused in the least bit and tired of playing a game of "guess my double-entendre", Agent Leah Benson gave Solin a sullen stare. Exasperated, she huffed again. She was getting nowhere with this man.

"And you can trust me sir, as well as the CIA. Look Mr. Cantranides, all we want is some cooperation on your part. We're ju-"­

Solin cut her off, staring her down, his eyes having turned stony silver. The last thing he wanted to do was work with the CIA, especially with this particular woman in front of him.

"Agent Benson, I doubt solidarity is all the CIA desires. I wonder, once you nab the bad guy, what do I get in exchange for my 'cooperation'." Leah rolled her eyes as Solin eyed her chest and started another game of ridiculous sexual allusions. The man was cute, well damn fine if she had to admit it. However, the only appeal he had to him was his money and looks, and she'd seen a good amount of "John Tuckers" like Solin Cantranides to be unimpressed and know to stay away. Men like him only wanted to have wham-bam-thank-you-ma'am relationships and buy up the latest gadgets and cars to get women into their beds. Smoothing down her smoky grey blazer and skirt, Leah stood up from the golden love seat. Solin watched her hands move down from her chest to her voluptuous thighs, his jaw clenching unexpectedly. Clearing her throat under Solin's watch, Leah went towards the door.

"It was a pleasure speaking with you Mr. Cantranides. The CIA hopes that you'll change your mind in the matter of aiding us in our investigation."

"Believe me Agent Benson," Solin shook his head, never breaking eye contact with Leah, "The pleasure was all mine." Leah nodded and headed back for the door.

"Agent Benson?"

"Yes?" Leah turned to see Solin hold out her black purse.

"Thank you." She said quietly as she took her handbag. When their fingers briefly grazed each other, Leah sucked in a silent breath, a jolt shooting straight to her core. She shook her head and went to make her exit. Grasping the door handle, Leah turned to arch a brow at Solin, determination blazing in her eyes. She'd never failed a mission, and she wasn't about to let this man be the reason for her doing so now.

"I'll be back tomorrow night Mr. Cantranides." The hint of a threat glinted her words. Shutting the door behind her, Leah found her way out of the large mansion, politely thanking Solin's butler George on her way. She breathed in the Grecian night air thick with the taste of the Mediterranean, a breeze ruffling her hair as she walked on cobbled steps to her hotel. A soft vibration went off her in her purse notifying Leah of a voicemail. Looking at the screen, she saw that she had missed a call from Kat. Pressing the button to her voicemail, she couldn't help but give a small chuckle as Kat's sing-song voice greeted her.

"Hey sexy lady, how did everything go? Anyway, I just wanted to let you know that I'm at Café Gyros down the street from the hotel. You're joining me by the way. I've already ordered you some chicken shawarma. See you in a few."

Despite Solin souring Leah's mood, she didn't let that stop her from enjoying the rest of her night. Enjoying the aromas and colors of the market place similar to Bourbon Street in New Orleans, Leah met her partner and long time friend Kat at a small bistro. She found her outside on the patio, observing the harbor lights and small boats that sailed past, a lamb gyro sitting on a shell painted plate in front of the blonde Amazon.

--

I hope you enjoyed. Chapter 2 should be up soon! By the way the Greek translates to:

_"It is said that a Skoti exists, half man, half god that will regain full immortality and destroy the world. The only way to defeat him is for the woman who holds his very dreams to kill him."_


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Note:**

Hey everyone, hope you are all doing well. Sorry it is taking me so long to update, but I am currently writing the very long second and third chapter for _**Dream God.**_

I will publish them soon after I'm done reading_** Acheron. **_There are some very interesting twists and ideas that are going into Solin's story that stem from Mrs. Kenyon's book.

**Once again es tut mir leid (I'm really sorry) for the long wait. It will be worth it, I promise.**

**Kathiryne**


End file.
